Uroho
Uroho is a adult male baboon. Appearance Uroho is a tall, lanky baboon with light tawny fur. His underbelly, face and the tip of his tail are a pale pink. He has a long snout with a large pink nose and two fangs extending from his mouth. His brown eyes are rimmed with more tawny fur, and his eyebrows are black. His ears are grey, and his inner ears are a lighter grey and on his head is a dark brown stripe which extends all the way to the top. His feet and hands are umber. Personality Uroho is a thieving, conniving baboon who excels in feigning pleasantness and charm. He feels no guilt in stealing from others, and is at times unapologetic for his actions. He is also a coward, who will use his friends as a shield. However, when someone does a good deed for him, he is gracious enough to return the favor. Uroho has also been described as comedic.http://ew.com/tv/2017/06/21/david-oyelowo-scar-the-lion-guard/ History The Traveling Baboon Show After several Pride Landers gather together having heard of an amazing group of baboons, Uroho leaps down from a sausage tree and introduces himself after introducing his two companions, Mwevi and Mwizi. He welcomes them all to The Traveling Baboon Show, and starts to joke with the animals. After mesmerizing Ma Tembo with a magic trick, the show begins. At the end of the performance, the baboons thank the animals for coming. Bunga is left yearning to be part of the group and dashes away to see if they would consider it, prompting Kion to introduce himself and welcome them to the Pride Lands. After Bunga hints towards his desire to work for them, Uroho informs him that there are no current openings. Kion then welcomes them, suggesting that they visit Pride Rock and perform for his mother and father. Uroho becomes a little nervous at his suggestion after learning that he's the son of the King, and informs them that they need to rest up for the next show, heading back up the tree. Later, the group start another show, with more animals watching the performance. This time, Uroho allows Bunga to be part of the act briefly, before ushering him back to his friends. With the audience wishing to see more of Mwevi and Mwizi, Uroho explains that they'll be back after a short rest, and begins the magic act portion of the show. When Mwevi and Mwizi return, they whisper into Uroho's ears about how Ono caught them stealing. In a bid to prevent the egret from telling the truth, the troop grab Ono and start flinging him around. When Ono finally reveals the truth, Uroho assures them that it's not what they think. Bunga finds it difficult to believe, having been enchanted by their acts, and so Beshte is ordered to shake the tree. When the stolen food falls down, Uroho announces that the show is over, and the group starts to run. The troop separate, with Beshte chasing after Uroho. The hippo suggests that they apologise, but Uroho refuses, and narrowly avoids both Beshte and Ono. Along the way, the troop startle a herd of sable antelopes, and, with the Lion Guard more invested in saving two of the antelopes that have fallen into the water, they soon cross the border into the Outlands, where the Lion Guard cannot follow. There, Uroho tries to entertain two rainbow agamas and a mouse from a rock, who are left unimpressed. Suddenly, Cheezi and Chungu appear, having heard some sounds. Uroho is slightly nervous, but decides to entertain them, starting with a joke. Whilst they are amused, Mwevi and Mwizi suddenly rush past with Janja chasing them. The leader calls for the other two hyenas to capture him and, although hesitant at first, Janja reminds them that he's food. Uroho thinks fast, and offers one more joke - "What do you call hyenas covered in mud"? He then leaps onto the edge of the rock and sprays the hyenas with mud before joining his friends. The hyenas don't understand it at first, but Cheezi soon laughs at the jape upon realising that they were the punchline. The three baboons wind up dizzying the hyenas in a large open space, before Uroho beckons them into a cave. Upon entering, they soon discover that it's a short walk to a dead end, and the hyenas close in on them, with Uroho pushing Mwevi and Mwizi in front of him. The hyenas are stopped suddenly by the Lion Guard, who refuse to let them eat the baboons. After their defeat, Janja warns them to stay away from his den, and Uroho thanks the Guard, admitting that he now feels bad. He asks if there's anything he can do to make up for his actions, and Kion has a suggestion. Back in the Pride Lands, Uroho hands out fruit to the Pride Landers, offering them a show at the same time. He, Mwevi and Mwizi start to perform on Fuli's back, and the cheetah happily accepts their antics. After throwing an insect to Ono, he and his troop continue using Ono as part of the show, by throwing him around while Uroho takes a bow to the audience. Friends *Mwevi *Mwizi References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Baboons Uroho Category:Leaders Category:Villains